A Blessing in Disguise
by Blazing Phenix
Summary: Macaria has been kidnapped and held prisoner for the past ten years by Cronus who believes that he can use her to finally overthrow the Olympians. But a certain mother might just be able to rescue her daughter. COMPLETED
1. Prologue

A long time ago, when the world was ruled by three immortal brothers, lived a beautiful and perfect butterfly. What type of a butterfly was it? Nobody knows. But it was certainly one of a kind. Its wings were long and were perfectly round with a perfect black crescent on top of them. However, what made this butterfly so unique is its color.

The butterfly is clearly blue, but a very strange shade of blue. A really light and solid blue which is beautiful in an eerie way.

So there was this butterfly, this perfect, unique, and defenseless creature. Is it flying from flower to flower? No. It can only dream of doing so. You see, it has been trapped ever since it was a caterpillar.

The only thing that it ever saw was its cage, a twig, and a girl which has grown up along with the butterfly.

This girl was 15. Just like the butterfly, she was perfect. Her face was perfectly shaped and symmetrical. Her nose was small, her lips were naturally cherry red and perfectly bow shaped. Her eyes perfectly proportioned to her face. Her hair was of a beautiful light brown color which was wavy. Whenever she smiled, which was now rarely, two dimples appeared on her cheeks. She never turned red when angry, frustrated, or mortified. Instead, her cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink which looked appealing on her pale skin.

However, what is the most amazing about her is her eyes.

They are a perfect almond shape surrounded by long and dark eyelashes. On top of the eyes are eyebrows that never became too thick. But the actual iris was the same strange shade of blue as the butterfly's wings were.

The girl sat in a small, cold room made out of stone, shivering. Her chiton was tattered and old. She was staring at the gray stone which she sat on.

What does the previously mentioned butterfly have to do with her? Everything. Nothing. Perhaps something.

The girl sat on the cold stone ad looked up, to see the small cage with the butterfly in it. She knew that she was underground. She didn't see the above world in a really long time.

Is this girl Persephone? No, but close. The area that she's in isn't the underworld, but it is underground.

This girl, in fact, is related to the Queen of the Underworld. They both have the same face and eye shape. Both of them have perfect bow shaped lips. Both of them have the same shade of hair.

However, there are some parts of the girl which looked nothing like Persephone. Like her pale skin. Or her long fingers. Or her blue eyes.

This girl is Persephone's daughter. But she has an official title, Princess of the Underworld. Her real name? Macaria.

But a princess doesn't deserve to live in such conditions. Even a princess from a dark kingdom, like the Underworld.

Macaria only remembered being in this room. She had faint memories of 12 deities who bickered a lot, of a beautiful woman who looked like an older version of her, of a tall man with pale skin and jet black hair, of flowers, rainbows, and even a three headed dog.

But most of these memories were clouded and altered.

Every day, someone would come into the cold room. That someone would talk to her about her relatives, mostly about her parents. They would say how her uncle (and grandfather), the ruler of Olympus would have another affair while his envious wife (her aunt) killed the poor woman whom he had an affair with. Sometimes the poor woman whom her uncle sleeps with is forced to perform the act, but the jealous wife still kills her. That person would also talk about her other uncle, who kills people simply because he is angry. They would talk about her grandmother (and aunt), about how she tortured people by starving them, simply because Macaria's mother was away. They talked about how Macaria's father forces her mother to stay with him.

This is how Macaria came to loathe everyone, her captors and her family. She hates everyone except the blue butterfly.

"I wish we could both be free," she whispered to the butterfly which in response fluttered its wings.

When the door suddenly opened, Macaria rubbed her forehead. She'll be forced to hear more about her family, her family full of criminals.

A man came into the room. Macaria had a sudden memory of the first time when she saw him. She called him "father" by accident because he looked so much like the child's father. But this man referred to himself as "Lord Cronus".

Cronus smiled coldly at Macaria which sent a shiver down her spine. She was expecting to hear the worst.

"Stand up," Cronus commanded.

She did as he told her. He studied the young girl.

"Hm. I knew that you'd be perfect," he put a strand of hair behind Macaria's ear.

_Perfect?_ Macaria thought. She learned the hard way to never say anything to a lord unless he asks her or gives her permission. But her eyes became wide with curiosity. _For what?_ they asked.

Cronus chuckled.

"Come," he told her. He took her hand and opened the door for her. It was the second time that she was outside of the room. The first time was obviously when she was sent to it.

Cronus led her through the hallway which looked like a castle's. They went to a staircase and went down. Then they went until they got to a dining room.

"Sit," Cronus commanded, pulling out a chair.

Macaria obeyed. She saw six other beings sitting at the table. In front of her sat Gaea, Cronus's mother. On the right of Macaria sat Hyperion who was incredibly bright when it came to light, not intelligence. Across from Hyperion sat Atlas whom Macaria associated as a perfect archetype of a bully. On the left of Atlas sat Kampe, whom Macaria tried not to stare too long at the monster. Across from Kampe sat Prometheus with his usual cocky grin. At the far end of the table sat Asia or Clymene (although she preferred Asia). Finally at the left of Macaria sat down Cronus.

"What's the peasant doing here?" Kampe hissed.

"She'll be the one to carry out the plan," Cronus replied.

"I thought that we'll use her for-"

"That too! But she can do both. In fact that way it'd be better."

Gaea closed her eyes for a second.

"You're right Cronus," she murmured "But if the little bitch squeals? Or what if Hades recognizes her?"

Cronus thought for a bit.

"We'll use the Lke to monitor her," he decided.

"And if she messes up..." Atlas cracked his knuckles.

Macaria gulped. She knew that messing up was not an option.

"Great. That will work. Now, as for the new plan," Cronus said mysteriously.


	2. Chapter 1

Olympus. It looks like the perfect place to live.

In the great city you can find a house with a huge garden. In the garden sits a beautiful woman. She sits on a bench, staring at a narcissus while her eyes fill up with tears.

"It's been ten years Seph," an older woman went to the garden.

"I'm sorry Mother. But she's still... somewhere. I can feel it," the sitting woman said.

"Persephone," the older woman sat next to her and stroked her hair. There was empathy in her eyes, mainly because she's had her daughter abducted as well. "It'll be ok."

"It wasn't for you," Persephone pointed out. "It still isn't Mother."

"Yes, but the child is a spawn of Hades," Demeter said, with the _who cares?_ attitude.

Persephone felt blood rush to her face. How dare she? The child may be Hades's but it was also Persephone's. Persephone gave birth to her and taught the child everything that she knows.

She wanted to stand up the her mother. She wanted to yell at her mother. But instead she began crying.

"Where could she be?!" she cried "She was five, what good can a five year old do?!"

Demeter just rolled her eyes as if this was an everyday thing- which it was. She didn't want her daughter to cry, but she didn't want her to feel sorry about some child of Hades either. Then to her luck, Hermes appeared in the garden.

"My lady," he bowed.

Persephone hid her teary face.

"Lord Zeus would like to speak to you Lady Demeter," Hermes said.

"I will go. Persephone, you better not leave this garden," Demeter said sternly.

She then followed Hermes to Olympus's heart.

Persephone got a hold of herself and stopped crying. She picked up a tulip and stared at the flower. She heard baby birds chirping which saddened her again because her little baby bird was gone. Persephone threw the flower and stared at Olympus outside her mother's garden. It was empty, not a single god in sight.

She narrowed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared which forced Persephone to close her eyes.

But when she opened her eyes, she saw a young girl walking. The girl couldn't have been more than 16. She was wearing a white stala and a white palla with two red stripes. Brown sandals kept her from hurting her feet on the rocky sidewalk of Olympus.

Persephone stared at the young girl who walked gracefully.

_Such great posture,_ Persephone thought,_ She's so lithe and confident. _

The young girl moved her light brown hair to reveal her perfect and porcelain-like face pale face. Persephone quickly ran up to the girl despite what her mother told her.

"Uh, hello," the girl said with surprise.

Her light blue eyes studied Persephone.

"Hello. Welcome to Olympus, um..." Persephone said happily. She heard blood rushing in her ears. She waited for the young girl to introduce herself.

"Oh," the young girl said after seconds of silence when she realized what the woman wanted. Her cheeks turned rosy pink. "I am..." she paused for a moment.

Persephone looked at her eagerly.

"Melinda," the young girl said finally.

Persephone frowned. She's Macaria, not Melinda. Persephone would recognize her own daughter anywhere. This girl is her lost daughter. Doesn't she know her name anymore?

Persephone played with her fingers nervously as questions popped into her mind. What if she forgot about her family? Does she remember who she is? Can't she recognize her mother?

Like any mother, Persephone wanted to tell "Melinda" who she really is, the Princess of the Underworld. But if she told Macaria everything right now, the child will be overwhelmed. She must wait, and slowly tell her daughter the truth.

"Excuse me," "Melinda" said.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me how to get to Zeus?"

"Oh, uh, just go down the road," Persephone told her.

The girl smiled, two dimples came out. She then continued walking to Zeus. The sun became bright again and Persephone closed her eyes again. When she opened them, the child was gone.

Did Persephone imagine this. She bit her lip, thinking if his meeting was real. If it was then she just saw her little girl disappear once again.

"Hey Sephie, did wheat face let you out of the house again?" a passing by nymph asked.

But Persephone didn't hear. Instead she stared at a large building at the end of the road. If she didn't imagine this meeting then her daughter is there. But she couldn't move. It seemed as if something kept her from going to Macaria.


	3. Chapter 2

"Last time was too long Demeter!" Zeus yelled at the goddess of agriculture.

"Not my fault that she wants to stay with him!" Demeter yelled even louder.

Zeus rubbed his forehead.

"Alright," he decided "I'll forbid Hades then to keep her in that hellhole any longer than the time he was meant to have at first."

This calmed Demeter down.

"Fine," she said "At least she'll be with her mother longer."

She turned around towards the exit and began leaving. But right before opening the door she gave Zeus a cold glare.

"One more thing," Demeter growled "Stay the hell away from Persephone."

And with that, the goddess left. Zeus sunk into his throne.

"Bitch," he murmured.

* * *

Melinda was closer and closer to Olympus's heart. She began feeling great power coming from it. But there were a lot of things on her mind. One was the woman that she just met. Another was what she was told to do when she got to the king of gods.

_Stay calm, stand up straight, don't look him in the eye too long, _she repeated every instruction that she was told in her mind.

"Persephone! I told you to stay at the garden!" she heard a yell which wavered in her ear.

_You must be Demeter, _Melinda thought.

The scream was definitely Demeter's. No one's scream is as loud or as annoying as the goddess's of agriculture.

Melinda faced Demeter.

"Huh," Demeter said "I thought you were my daughter. I apologize..."

"It's ok my lady," Melinda bowed.

Demeter studied the strange girl in front of her but decided not to pay too much attention to her and hurried home. Melinda looked back at the walking away Demeter with sadness as if she remembered something terrible. But then she continued her journey to Zeus.

When she entered the building she was amazed. It was obviously well kept. The walls and floors were marble. A long, red carpet which was between columns led to twelve huge thrones, all with their own themes. Melinda noticed that only one throne was occupied. She knew which god he was. She approached him then bowed.

"Lord Zeus," she said.

Zeus sat up to study the young and beautiful girl. He stroked his grey beard. His brown eyes focused on the girl's face.

_Remember to speak gently and stay calm. Introduce yourself as the daughter of someone lesser than Zeus, _the words of advice echoed in Melinda's head.

"I am Melinda, daughter of the great wind lord," Melinda introduced herself, forgetting the wind god's name.

"Boreas?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, he is my father," Melinda replied while beginning to twirl a strand of her beautiful hair.

"He never told me he had such a... beautiful daughter," Zeus said.

Melinda smiled.

"What are you here for sweetheart?" Zeus cleared his throat.

"Ah, my father sent me here," Melinda said, biting her bottom lip "I refused to marry a man whom he chose for me. I told him that I would rather marry a real man, someone strong, someone powerful... like..." Melinda paused for a moment as if embarrassed to say whom she'd rather choose. "Like Lord Ares, or Lord Poseidon, or..." she drifted off with the last or.

Zeus suddenly felt jealous. There was this beautiful woman who'd rather go for someone like Ares or Poseidon. He was the king of Olympus, she should be crawling on her knees to him!

He decided to let her stay in a room right next to his bedroom. He suddenly felt determined to make Melinda want him.

Melinda walked over to her room. Right when she got there, she heard the voice in her head again.

_Would've been better if you would've slept with him, _the voice snarled.

_I'm sorry, _Melinda thought _There's no way that I would ever sleep with Zeus._

_At least you got a room near him. Good. You're not totally useless, _the voice decided.

Melinda shrugged.

_Remember, there's eleven other Olympians. You studied the list pretty well. Messing up is not an option, _the voice growled and Melinda heard someone cracking their fingers.


	4. Chapter 3

Persephone couldn't stay at home any longer. She wanted to see her daughter again. She couldn't let Macaria disappear again. But now that Demeter was home Persephone couldn't leave. The old goddess watched her daughter like a hawk, making sure that she doesn't leave her again and doesn't see her husband whenever she was with her.

_Knock-knock_

There was a hesitant knock at the door. Persephone sighed and called Demeter to open the door.

"Hecate!" Persephone exclaimed, running to the person at the door. She was happy to see the goddess of witchcraft.

"Why doesn't everyone from the Underworld just come?" Demeter growled.

"May I come in?" Hecate asked.

Persephone pushed her mother away before the old goddess could say "no". She let Hecate into Demeter's home, which angered the old goddess but she decided to let Persephone have this one.

The two friends both sat at the dinner table.

"How are you doing?" Hecate asked.

Persephone just shrugged.

"I'm ok. What about Hades? Did his eye heal?" Persephone asked.

"Oh Sephie..." Hecate sighed "He'll be alright. Well at least with the eye. Macaria really changed you two, huh?"

"Yes, but I have some good news Hecate," Persephone smiled widely.

Hecate raised an eyebrow. The spring goddess looked incredibly happy.

"I saw Macaria today!" Persephone exclaimed.

The goddess of witchcraft stayed quiet for a long time.

"Sephie," Hecate said gently "how are you so sure that you saw Macaria?"

Persephone gasped, "You think I'm lying?"

"No, no. But, you saw Macaria last when she was about five. She would be fifteen now, all grown up, and different."

"You're saying 'would', like Macaria is dead."

"Well..."

"First of all us, gods, believe it or not we're immortal."

"Pan was a god and-"

"Second of all it was Macaria for sure. And third of all, she is alive," Persephone snapped.

_What if it was some poor, lost mortal? She could have seen someone else's daughter and mistaken her for Macaria, _Hecate thought.

"Ok, ok. It was Macaria then. Can we see her now?" Hecate asked gently.

"I saw Maca, but I didn't make her stay," the Queen of the Underworld said, her eyes filling up with tears "I lost Macaria, again!"

Persephone burst out crying. She covered her face with her hands.

"Sh, it'll be alright," Hecate tried to comfort her friend.

* * *

Melinda sat alone in a room given to her by Zeus. She took off her shoes to rub her feet.

_Zeus is probably having an affair right now, _she thought.

_Obviously, _the voice snapped inside her head, _but you're here to do something, not relax. Get to it._

Melinda left the room and continued with her agenda. The next goddess that she saw was the goddess of love. Aphrodite stared in a mirror, fixing her hairs. Melinda walked up to her but the goddess turned around to face her.

"Are you my next model?" she asked.

Melinda stared at her.

"The model that I called for... Are you her?" the goddess asked impatiently.

_Just say "yes", _the voice in Melinda's head said.

"Oh. Yeah, I am Lady Aphrodite," Melinda quickly said "It's an honor to work for you" she added.

"Great. Sit on the chair and I'll make your hair. Seriously, right now your hair is really icky," Aphrodite said.

Melinda sat on the chair.

_What if her real model comes? I'll get caught! _Melinda thought.

_Don't worry, _the voice snarled, _we got rid of the real model. The only gods who'll see her now will be Thanatos and your father._

Melinda suddenly felt really sick. She knew that _they _would do anything to destroy Olympus but this was taking things pretty far.

"All done!" Aphrodite chirped and gave Melinda a mirror "Now just go to Hera and convince her that this is the thing now."

"Wow! It looks so... awesome... thank you Aphrodite," Melinda said staring at the mirror. But her actual opinion was the exact opposite.

"Aren't you a sweetie? Well, you'd better get going to Hera," Aphrodite smiled.

Melinda began getting up when Aphrodite added "You know, it's funny but for a second I thought that you were my friend Persephone. But you're just some minor goddess," Aphrodite giggled.

_Aren't you nice, _Melinda thought but laughed along with Aphrodite and left the room quickly.


	5. Chapter 4

Melinda walked through the long hallway of the palace. She remembered where Hera's (and Zeus's) room was from another time when she visited Olympus. She went to the rulers' of Olympus bedroom, but before she opened the door, she heard two voices arguing.

"Some goddess of family you are," she heard one voice snort.

"Well, I'm sorry that she ran away, not my fault," the second voice said.

The first voice growled and muttered something. Melinda then heard footsteps coming closer to the door. She hid behind a plant.

_Don't go near him, _the voice hissed after Melinda saw who walked out the door. Right when the god was out of sight, she walked into Hera's and Zeus's bedroom. The queen goddess was sitting on her bed. She looked so furious that Melinda was scared to go anywhere near her.

"What do you want peasant?" Hera snapped.

_And a hello to you too, _Melinda thought.

"Oh good day my lady. I was instructed by Lady Aphrodite to, um, show you, the newest hair style," Melinda said cheerfully.

"It looks like crap," Hera said flatly.

_Agreed, _Melinda thought.

"Well, uh, Lady Aphrodite believes that this is the new thing," Melinda added.

The voice in her head growled.

_No, _it hissed, _ask her what's wrong. Befriend her, moron._

"What's wrong Lady Hera? You seem sad," Melinda asked gently.

Hera sighed.

"My idiot brother can't deal with the fact that his... child ran away from home," the Queen of Olympus growled.

Melinda tried not to feel bad.

"Well," Melinda began speaking but wasn't too sure how to make Hera feel better. After all, she only got two things right; Hera has a brother and that brother has a child.

* * *

Persephone and Hecate went on a walk through Olympus's main garden. The goddess of witchcraft studied the different plants while the Queen of the Underworld looked around hoping to see Melinda again. But instead she saw a tall god with dark hair, pale skin, and a small cut above his eye.

"Hades, what are you doing here?" she asked.

The Lord of the Underworld turned and walked towards his wife. He has looked pretty mad for the past few years, but he looked especially angry right now.

"Just visiting. Surprised?" Hades said.

Hecate bowed.

"Oh, I miss you so much," Persephone hugged her husband. Her happiness surprised Hades a bit.

"Someone's in a good mood today," he murmured.

"I saw Macaria," Persephone said cheerfully.

"When? Where?" Hades asked almost immediately.

Even though you couldn't see it on his face, the Lord of the Dead was really happy. His little daughter is somewhere near.

"On Olympus! She was going to Zeus, I think she's there!"

Hecate sucked in her cheeks.

"Great. Where's she now?" Hades asked.

Persephone lowered her head. "Oh, she's still on Olympus."

"So you left her with Zeus?"

"Well, she said that she really needed to see Zeus for some reason. She claimed to be a 'Melinda', I don't think that she remembers who she is or her family."

Hades was quiet for a long time.

"How do you know that it was Macaria then?" he said, trying to keep his voice even.

He saw many mothers in his kingdom before who lost their child and thought that someone else's child was theirs. Maybe Persephone was thinking the same about someone else's kid? He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to lose hope about his daughter.

"She looked just like Macaria, just older," Persephone said.

"Oh, well then..." Hades stood there awkwardly "I'll go and check if she's still here."

Hades felt like it was a wild goose chase but Persephone jumped into his arms and kissed him. Then Hades promised to find Macaria and left.

* * *

Melinda looked back, just to make sure that Hera doesn't see her. The Queen of Olympus was really mean. Melinda couldn't stand being anywhere near her. Still with looking behind she bumped into a deity. She looked up and saw that it was Hades, Lord of the Dead.

Hades looked down and saw the young goddess. His eyes widened.

"Macaria," he said with surprise. There she was. His youngest daughter.

Melinda turned red.

"I'm Melinda, Lord Hades," Melinda said quietly.

Hades raised an eyebrow. Just then Zeus walked by.

"You're still here?" the king god asked his older brother.

Hades looked at Melinda then at Zeus, demanding an explanation.

"This is Melinda, the wind god's daughter. She's living here, in Olympus with me," Zeus explained.

"Ha! I knew it," Hades growled.

"Knew what? Of the young child here?" Zeus asked.

"You can keep this up however long you want. I knew it was you who took her.:

"Who the hell is 'her'?"

"Macaira."

Zeus looked confused. Hades rolled his eyes at the thought that his brother would keep this up _after_ he was confronted.

"Ok, Hades, I'm pretty sure that this sin't Macaria. Last time you saw her was, what, seven years ago?"

"Ten."

"See, there's no way that you could know how Macaria looks like."

"Look at her," Hades waved his hand in Melinda's direction "Don't you tell me that you don't see Persephone in her."

Zeus considered this.

"Maybe Persephone had a hidden child with Boreas," he shrugged.

"Right. And I didn't notice."

"You're being ridiculous," Zeus said, "This girl, who is_ not_ your daughter, lives here now. Why don't you go to that hole that you call a home and play with that hellhound or your remaining daughter."

Hades clenched his fists. He knew better than to argue with Zeus, especially after he told him to go home. But this was about Macaria who was clearly brainwashed!

Melinda really wanted to say something, but was scared of the voice. Finally, she got the courage.

"Actually," she began.

_Don't do it, _the voice snapped.

"I'm," she continued.

_I'm warning you, _the voice added.

"G-" and whatever she was about to say was interrupted because she fainted.


	6. Chapter 5

_I warned you, _the voice whispered.

Melinda felt light-headed. Her mouth was dry and she felt as if she took a bath in lava.

_Don't disobey me ever again, _the voice snarled.

Melinda now knew that it's for the best to go along with the voice.

She slowly opened her eyes. A bright light shined into the white room which she was in. A blond god that looked pretty young grinned at her.

"Finally she wakes up," he said.

"Where am I?" Melinda asked groggily.

"The hospital room. You fainted two days ago."

_Two days? _Melinda thought.

_Could've made it a week, _the voice said.

"Wait, where's my fa- where are Zeus and Hades?" Melinda asked.

"You fainted two days ago sweetheart," the god repeated "They argued a bit and Hades... left."

Melinda felt a bit sicker.

"Where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Apollo," the god said.

_Because I couldn't figure that out,_ Melinda thought.

"I'm Melinda. Pleased to meet you," she said.

"If you're feeling better I can give you an _official_ tour of Olympus," Apollo proposed, coming closer to Melinda.

She didn't feel better but said "sure" anyway, mainly because Apollo was taking up way too much of her personal space.

* * *

Apollo and Melinda walked through Olympus to the main garden where two gods were arguing.

"It was important!" snapped one god that wore winged sandals.

"You're always such a big sissy," the other god rolled his eyes.

"Those two babies," Apollo sighed "That's Hermes," he pointed to the god with winged sandals "... and that's Ares."

"Oh," Melinda said quietly.

She looked at Ares who reminded her of someone else. A titan, in fact. Ares and Hermes stopped arguing and turned to Melinda and Apollo.

"Damn, where'd you get such a hot chick?" Ares asked.

"It's probably one of Artemis's Huntress. No pretty girl would follow Apollo willingly unless someone else forced her to," Hermes teased.

_More nice Olympians, joy, _Melinda thought sarcastically.

_Now you know why it must be done, _the voice said.

Melinda just stared silently at Hermes and Ares trying not to show much emotion.

"For your information, she wanted to come with me," Apollo said in a bored tone.

"Then why is she staring at me speechlessly?" Hermes asked.

"She's obviously staring at me, she obviously wants _every_ part me," Ares said.

_Get over yourselves! _Melinda wanted to yell out.

The three gods began arguing about who Melinda would rather choose. Melinda was about to excuse herself when new god came, or flew in.

"Hermes, where's the spirit?" the god asked. His voice was soothing and relaxing.

"Stupid Ares let him go. So I don't know," Hermes snapped.

The two talked and soon Ares and Apollo joined the conversation while Melinda stood there staring at the god. She watched the tall and muscular man. She felt her cheeks turning into the rosy shade of pink. Her heart raced and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Fine Thanatos. Your stupid ghost is in Athens," Ares growled.

_Thanatos, _Melinda repeated the name in her head.

"Then I will get going. Thank you for wasting my time," Thanatos murmured.

"Welcome," Ares and Hermes said at the same time as Thanatos rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Lord Thanatos? Would you mind if I came with. I uh, was supposed to go to Athens as well," Melinda quickly said.

Thanatos then noticed the girl. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any mortal and any immortal, even Aphrodite! He tried to say something but his tongue betrayed him so he just nodded as if to say "Yes."

He picked up Melinda to fly with her to the city as Apollo, Hermes, and Ares glared in jealousy.


	7. Chapter 6

Melinda held Thanatos tightly until they landed. Athens was beautiful. Melinda observed all the mortals who were engaged in all sorts of fascinating activities.

"Well, here we are, Athens," Thanatos said as Melinda jumped out of his arms. "I must go and do my job now," Thanatos sighed.

"Maybe you can take a short break," Melinda suggested.

"Lord Hades has been in a really bad mood for a few years now... I really don't want him to be angry at me now."

"I thought that he's always in a bad mood."

"His daughter disappeared ten years ago."

"Did he care about her?" Melinda questioned "I heard that he was rather... mean and cruel."

Thanatos stared at Melinda for a while.

"Well, I'd think that he really loved his daughter if her disappearance has put him in a bad mood. The Olympians aren't all knowing so don't believe everything that they say. I bet that they didn't tell you that Hades and Persephone are keeping Macaria's, the girl's, room exactly the same because they hope that she'll come back," he said.

"It wasn't the Olympians that told me this," Melinda said quietly but Thanatos didn't hear her.

* * *

_"Dumb child, nobody loves you anymore," Gaea snarled._

_"Nuh-uh! There's mommy and daddy and Mel and-" 6 year old Macaria yelled back at the old Earth goddess. _

_"They already forgot about you! No one looked for you; if they did you still wouldn't be here!" Gaea said. _

* * *

Melinda felt her blood rush. She was angry, they lied and now she's forced to do their bidding because she was gullible enough to fall for the lie.

"Something tells me that Macaria really wants to go home," Melinda spoke but louder this time.

"I hope she comes back some time soon then. Hecate told me that Lady Persephone saw Macaria, well thinks that she did," Thanatos said "You know, you actually look a lot like her."

Melinda flinched "Macaria?" she asked.

"No. It's hard to tell what Macaria looks like now. I meant Lady Persephone."

Melinda paled. She hoped that Thanatos didn't think about their resemblance for too long.

"Well, uh, you should probably then go on to find your ghost," Melinda said quickly.

"I hope that I can meet with you again, uh."

"Meliss- I mean Melinda. I'm Melinda."

Thanatos grabbed her hand and smiled.

"You're a bit nosy and weird... but you're really beautiful," Thanatos told her.

Melinda felt herself blush all the way to the roots of her hair. She wanted to tell Thanatos the truth but she didn't want_ them_ to do anything again. She found it weird that_ they_ haven't contacted her again. Maybe they had no reason?

"I wish to see you here again when night comes," Thanatos said, still holding Melinda's hand.

"Uh, yeah sure. Let's meet up here," Melinda said, then loosened up a bit and smiled.

Before Melinda could do anything Thanatos kissed her knuckles and flew away.

* * *

Melinda stood in that one spot for hours. Now night felt like it'll come in forever. She was now very sure that Thanatos felt the same way about her as she did about him. The thoughts made her smile. Finally she walked to a beach and saw a woman looking into a mirror and a man, probably her husband, near her. The woman stared at her reflection as her husband yelled at her about something. She then rolled her eyes and threw the mirror into the sand. She then walked away with the man. Suddenly, Melinda found herself to be all alone at this beach. She walked up to the mirror which was lying on the sand and looked at her reflection.

"I look terrible," she decided.

She walked into the water in order to wash her hair. As she began combing her hair with her hands, she noticed the water near her bubbling as if someone was underneath.

"Who's there?" she asked.

The bubbling stopped but Melinda felt as if someone was watching her.

"Right, because some creep's gonna tell me," Melinda said.

Just then out of the water burst out a tan man with a long beard and a trident.

"Oh," Melinda's eyes became wide "Lord Poseidon."

"What are you doing here girl!?" he bellowed.

"Just um, I'm sorry. I'll get out of your waters now."

Poseidon looked angry. He waved his trident and Melinda feared that he was going to do something to her.

"Well? Get going," Poseidon snarled.

"Right, right," Melinda said and quickly got out of the water as the sea god disappeared into the lake.

"Are you ok?" she heard a new voice.

Melinda turned to see a beautiful blonde woman with grey eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Melinda sighed "I should have known better than to go to an ocean."

"It's not your fault. That idiot Poseidon stays in the water near Athens because he's sad that the people chose me over him," the woman said "It's funny, I thought you were a friend of mine. I was surprised that her mother would let her out of her house."

Melinda laughed nervously "Oh, I've been hearing that so much Lady Athena. But I'm a daughter of... um, Zephyrus."

Athena looked at her suspiciously "You're Melinda right?"

Melinda nodded.

"Hm, my father told me that you're Boreas's daughter."

_Oh shi-_, Melinda thought.

"Well, technically I'm both of their daughters because my mother engaged in intercourse with both of them and she wasn't that sure who's my father so she just says that it's both of them," Melinda said while thinking, _Please believe this. _

Athena raised an eyebrow.

"Couldn't she just see which one you look more like?" she asked.

"Well, I look exactly like her so it-it's kinda hard."

Melinda could tell that Athena didn't believe her. She was the wisdom goddess and even that sounded stupid to Melinda.

"I better get going back to Olympus," Athena said "Are you planning on staying in my city?"

"I don't know. I'll see."

"Ok then," Athena said and disappeared.

_That was close, _Melinda thought.

* * *

The sun began setting as Melinda walked near the spot where Thanatos said that they'll meet again. She began worrying that he might not come. Finally the sky turned dark and it was night. Wings flapped behind Melinda. She turned around and saw Thanatos. She ran up to him to greet him.

"Let's go by the beach. The moon is beautiful," Thanatos suggested.

Melinda followed him despite what happened that day. The two sat in the sand and stared at the stars. The two talked for a while and held hands.

"You're really beautiful," Thanatos said.

"You already said that," Melinda giggled.

"Then I'll say it again and forever."

He then moved closer to Melinda, his face almost reaching her.

_He's gonna kiss me!_ Melinda thought.

She felt her heart beating in her ears and butterflies in her stomach. Thanatos was only a centimeter away from her face when her eyes widened. He stopped moving closer and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Melinda said quickly.

"I thought you wanted this."

"I do, but could we go somewhere else?"

Thanatos wasn't sure what she didn't like about the beach. He thought it was pretty romantic and a good place for a first kiss. The moon was full, the night was warm, no one else was near them...

"Ok, where would you like to go?" Thanatos asked.

"Just somewhere else," Melinda replied.

Thanatos looked around still trying to find the problem with the beach. He looked into the water which was surprisingly clean. The sky was full of stars, he saw Zeus and Athena far away speaking about something. Maybe Melinda felt uncomfortable about kissing near others? Maybe she didn't like to kiss on the first meeting? Maybe she wanted him to ask her out on a proper date?

"Then let's go," he picked up Melinda and began flying.

_I hope that Athena didn't tell Zeus about me lying to him. Maybe I'm freaking out over nothing? I just ruined a perfect kiss for all this! Do they seriously have to be here right now freaking me out?! _Melinda thought.

* * *

Athena looked at the beach.

"She was just here," she told her father.

"Maybe your suspicions are wrong Athena," Zeus shrugged.

"What she said makes little sense; she must be lying to one of us," Athena said.

"Maybe it's true," Zeus said.

"Ok, let's go to Boreas and Zephyrus. Let's ask them," Athena said. Then the two deities disappeared.

* * *

Melinda and Thanatos were on the top of a pyramid. It was really hot in the area were they were.

"I hope that I can see you again," Thanatos murmured, moving her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Melinda said, staring blankly into the sky.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Thanatos asked.

"Oh, yeah. Totally, let's meet up again. It was awesome being with you," Melinda smiled.

_Maybe I'm in the friendzone? I hope not, _Thanatos thought, still wondering why Melinda wanted to go somewhere else, interrupting their first kiss.

"I'll come for you in two days. We'll go wherever you want to go," he said, flying away.

Melinda stared into the sky hoping that Athena and Zeus didn't follow them.

"Ok, see you then," Melinda said, clearly preoccupied.

She sighed and walked to the bottom of the pyramid. She felt angry with herself, she did just ruin a perfect moment because of a stupid suspicion.

_Thought you could get away? _she heard the voice in her head snarl at her.

_What? _Melinda asked.

_You thought that leaving Olympus would cut off the connection. Stupid child, we would've found you eventually, _the voice snapped.

_Ok... _Melinda thought.

_You're in trouble. In case you haven't noticed, Athena's finding you suspicious._

_Yes, I noticed! _Melinda was mad that she was reminded of her ruining her special kiss with Thanatos.

_She and Zeus are going to the wind gods now to ask them who's your daddy. _

_So?!_

Then Melinda felt something as if someone slapped her in the face.

_Stupid girl, how much will the Olympians trust you if they find out that you lied to their king? _the voice growled.

_I'm sorry. _

_Go back to Olympus right now and start with the first part. It'll get you off the hook, hopefully. _

Melinda ddin't want to go back there, but she feared the voice and decided that it's for the best to go on with the original objective.


	8. Chapter 7

Each wind god had his own kingdom. Athena hasn't seen any of the realms in a long time but she still remembered where they were.

"I'll go to Boreas and you go to Zephyrus," Zeus told his daughter.

The blonde goddess nodded and went towards the west. Zeus walked forward towards the north to Thrake. He soon came upon a castle which looked pretty impressive but not as impressive as the castle on Olympus. Boreas's guards grunted at the King of Gods but let him through to see the North Wind God.

"Zeus, what a surprise," Boreas said monotonously.

"You don't seem pleased," Zeus pointed out.

"I never said it was a pleasant surprise," Boreas snorted.

"If it weren't for the fact that I have an important question I would've sent you to Tartarus by now," Zeus growled.

"What would you like to know Lord Zeus?" Boreas quickly asked.

"Do you have a daughter named Melinda?" Zeus asked.

"No."

"Are you sure? Maybe you do but you just don't know because you've never met her."

"Is she a horse?"

"No she's a pale girl with brown hair."

"Then I don't have a daughter like that," Boreas said.

"So you're positive?" Zeus pressed "You didn't sleep with some nymph and you for sure don't have a child that you wouldn't know about?"

"Look Lord Zeus, unlike you I don't just sleep with anyone. I know all of my daughters, Khione and Ceopatra. Unlike you I don't have so many bastard children that I can't keep up with their names."

"Wait, I sleep with just _anyone_?!" Zeus snapped "What the hell does that mean?!"

"With all due respect lord you've had a lot of mistresses... I'd expect _you_ not to know who your children are," Boreas said.

"You're only saying this because I can actually get a girlfriend," Zeus growled.

"You have a wife."

"And I can still get a girlfriend."

"Never mind my lord," Boreas sighed "I take back what I said."

Zeus looked at him angrily but then turned around to leave.

* * *

Athena saw a pretty woman with blonde hair that had flowers in it. She appeared to be gardening near a castle.

"Chloris!" Athena called out.

The woman turned to the Goddess of Wisdom. Her green eyes studied Athena.

"Athena! It's been too long," Chloris said smiling.

"I really need to see Zephyrus. Would you mind taking me to him?" Athena asked.

"Yes, he's in his bedroom. Follow me," Chloris said, still smiling.

The two goddesses walked through the castle. Athena remembered how Chloris became Zephyrus's wife, she was abducted. But Boreas was there too. Maybe Melinda did say the truth and Chloris was her mother? But Melinda also said that she looked like her mother. Chloris and Melinda looked nothing alike. Chloris was blonde, green eyed, flowery, and always happy. Melinda was pale with light brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled but it looked more like she was forced to do so.

Finally the two goddesses were in front of a door. Chloris knocked.

"Husband, Athena is here to see you," she said.

The door opened and Athena saw a winged god who looked young.

"Athena. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I actually have a really important question. Um, Chloris, I am really parched. I feel like such a bother to ask, but..." Athena trailed off.

"Oh of course! I'll get you something to drink in a minute! Where were my manners?" Chloris said, turning a little bit red.

She then ran through a long corridor.

Athena studied Zephyrus. There's no way that he could be Melinda's father unless her mother was someone other than Chloris.

"Do you have a daughter by the name of Melinda?" Athena asked.

"No I don't."

"Well, are you acquainted to a girl by such name?" Zephyrus shook his head "How about a pale girl with light brown hair? She's about this tall."

Athena motioned her hand to Melinda's height.

"I'm sorry dear, I don't know anyone like this," Zephyrus said.

Athena sighed "Thank you anyway."

She was about to leave but Chloris came up to her with a drink in a cup.

* * *

When Zeus and Athena went back to Olympus no one saw Melinda at all. They decided to check Athens, but the girl wasn't there either.

"It's no use," Zeus sighed "She ran away. Let's send someone to find here and go back to Olympus."

Athena didn't want to give up but she listened to her mother. She thought about yesterday, when she saw Melinda on the beach. At first she thought that she was Persephone but Demeter would never let Persephone walk alone in Athens. The girl had the same hair and the same eye shape. But the girl was pale and her eyes were blue, just like...

"My throne!" her thoughts were interrupted with a loud scream.

Zeus ran up to his throne and saw that it was completely ruined.

"WHO DID THIS?!" the king god bellowed.

Athena walked up to the throne, only focusing on her father's throne and noticed that it strongly smelled like wine. There was a spill next to it.

"Dionysus, that idiot!" Zeus snarled.

_I wonder where he's now, _Athena thought. After all, there wasn't a lot of places where you can hide from Zeus.

"I've had it with his partying, Athena go find him," Zeus snarled.

Athena walked away, but she didn't have to go too far to find the passed out god of wine.

"Wake up!" she yelled and shook Dionysus.

"Wha- where...? What's going on?" he asked.

"Father wants to speak with you," Athena said coldly.

"W-why? Ow, why? What happened?" Dionysus asked.

"Obviously you don't know," Athena snorted.

* * *

Melinda watched the sun set. She was sitting on the ground thinking about Thanatos.

_This time nothing will interrupt us, _she promised herself, _I don't care if the world will be about to explode, that won't even be a big enough interruption for me and Thanatos. _

The night soon came. Melinda began feeling a bit tired and figured that she should find a place to stay. She walked to the nearest area with houses. She looked around but all she saw were houses and no people.

_Maybe there's no people here? _Melinda thought.

She was about to knock on a door to test her theory when she heard an eerie wail from behind her.

She turned to see a bunch of people who were nearly transparent. Leading them was a black and white haired girl who's body was half pale and half like a mummy's.

Melinda turned around hoping that the girl doesn't notice her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" she heard the girl say.

"A lost little mortal?" the girl giggled and touched Melinda's shoulder.

Melinda turned around to face the girl. The girl's dark eyes widened.

"Mom wasn't-" the girl said slowly.

The two stared at each other for a while.

"Mom was right," the girl said "Macaria's back."

Melinda stared at her blankly "I'm not Macaria," she said nervously.

"Never said you were," the girl pointed out.

"I thought you were inferring it."

"Well I wasn't. Now I have proof that mom just didn't go crazy."

"But I already told you-"

"You're obviously Macaria. You're like a mini version of mom."

"No, I'm not."

"Do you remember your older sister's name?"

"I don't have any siblings."

The girl giggled but raised her hands as a sign that she's giving up.

"Ok, ok whatever you say. You're not Macaria. But let's take a little test. I'm thinking about going to the Underworld early today... You should come with," the girl said.

"But I'm a... mortal! I'll die!" Melinda quickly screamed.

"Great test then. If you're not Macaria, you'll die. If you are then you'll live, now come," the girl said and grabbed Melinda and the two disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note: There wasn't that much of Melinda in this chapter but next week she'll take up the whole chapter along with someone else who was already in the story.**


	9. Chapter 8

As expected, the Underworld was the exact opposite of Olympus. To any mortal and most gods it was impossible to see anything. Melinda knew that and right away yelled out "I can't see anything!"

Melinoe turned to her.

"Wow, fake much?" she asked.

"I seriously can't see," Melinda protested.

Melinoe considered. Maybe she was telling the truth because she spent so much time in the Upperworld and Olympus?

"But you survived, Cerberus no one is seeing you here as out of place so you must be Macaria," Melinoe reasoned.

Melinda shook her head "Maybe I survived because they see that I'm with you?"

Melinoe then whistled and a huge,strange dog ran up to the both of them. The dog stared at Melinoe as if waiting for a command.

"Someone tried to break in Cerberus, go and kill her," Melinoe told the beast.

Cerberus's right and left head sniffed the ground while the middle head smelled the cold air. Then the middle head whined.

"_No one?_ What about her?" Melinoe asked, pointing at Melinda.

Cerberus's middle head studied Melinda. Then the dog turned to face Melinoe and the middle head barked.

"See? If Cerberus doesn't prove it, I don't know what can," Melinoe said.

"Ok, so I'm not mortal. I'm an immortal, but I'm not Macaria. I'm uh, Zephyr... Boreas's daughter. I know who I am for sure," Melinda said.

Melinoe rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then maybe this will jog your memory," Melinoe said "Come with me."

The two of them walked into Hades's castle which was really big. They walked through the throne room then through a long hallway. Then Melinoe opened one of the many doors in the hallway which led to another hallway.

"Where are we going exactly?" Melinda asked.

"Surprised you don't remember this," Melinoe said.

The two walked into what seemed at least a million doors that led to hallways with a lot more doors. The castle was pretty much a maze, it was incredibly easy to get lost.

"Ok, second to last door," Melinoe told Melinda after opening another door which led to unsurprisingly another hallway. But this hall only had four doors.

"Here," Melinoe opened the second door from the left.

Melinda walked into the room. She remembered it exactly.

The room had lighting coming from everywhere. It was big and it had lilac walls. A small bed was in a corner. There was a bookshelf and a shelf with all sorts of toys. Another shelf held a lot of clothes but they all were way too small for Melinda and Melinoe. There was a desk as well and on it were painting supplies and wooden boards. The room was neat and clean but Melinda had a feeling that nobody was in here for a long time.

She went up to the shelf with the many toys and touched a terracotta doll which stared at Melinda with its lifeless eyes.

"I'll just leave you here until you get your memory back," Melinoe said, leaving the room. She left the door slightly open.

Melinda took the doll and sat on the bed staring at it.

_Thanatos was right, _she thought.

Melinda felt her eyes fill up with tears.

* * *

_"Look how long you've been in here. Why do you still think that they miss you?" Cronus told 10 year old Macaria. _

_Macaria looked down. She didn't want to let Cronus or Gaea or Atlas or any of them win. But their same argument seems more persuasive each time they say it._

* * *

"Melinda?" she heard a voice say.

Melinda turned to the door and saw Thanatos.

"What are you doing here?!" he snapped, walking up to her and grabbing her wrist "Come on!" he took her out of the room and locked the door.

* * *

Thanatos quickly walked with Macaria to the River Styx.

"Look," he sighed while holding her hands "I'm sorry for snapping at you but you can't go in there. If Hades found out he would've been really angry. No one is allowed in there, especially to play with the toys."

"They're Macaria's," Melinda said softly.

"Yes. The room is kept that way because Hades is sure that Macaria will come back. So no one can go in the room," Thanatos said, trying to sound gentle but Melinda heard that he was _really_ worried about her.

"What are you doing in the Underworld anyway?" he asked.

Melinda let out a small laugh "It's a really long story."

"I have time."

Melinda really wanted to tell Thanatos the truth. In fact, she wanted to tell him everything. But she was scared that the voice will do something again.

"I... was walking around Greece... and there was a cave. I walked in there for a place to sleep but instead the cave led here," Melinda said, hoping that what she said sounded legit.

"If you needed somewhere to stay you could have just asked me," Thanatos said.

"I-uh, I didn't want to be a bother."

"It's no trouble at all. Here, from now on you'll stay with me," Thanatos now only held Melinda's left hand.

The two strolled back into Hades's huge castle. Thanatos made Melinda feel safe. He was tall and muscular, but he was also really caring and gentle. He still looked a bit worried from when he found Melinda in Macaria's room.

After walking through the many hallways, Thanatos led Melinda to a different big bedroom with only two beds in it, one larger than the other

"Is this your room?" Melinda asked.

Thanatos nodded.

"Who sleeps in the second bed?"

"That would be my forever tired brother," Thanatos replied "But he sleeps during the day, anywhere on anything that's remotely close to a bed. Not only that but he sometimes stays here, he mostly spends his time in a cave."

Thanatos walked up to the larger bed.

"You can sleep here. I'll just take Hypnos's bed," he said.

"How about we have our date- er, our um, you know meet up later today? I have to go and find some spirits but I'll be back in an hour. Then we can go to wherever you want," Thanatos added.

_He called it a date! _Melinda thought, her heart beating wildly, _This time there will be no interruptions for sure. _

Melinda nodded. She was too excited to be able to speak at all.

Thanatos smiled at her. He hoped that she saw him as something more than a friend.

* * *

Melinda waited for Thanatos in what looked like Persephone's garden. She heard stories about how the goddess was able to grow flowers in the Underworld which was a big feat. A small stream was running near pomegranate trees. Melinda then began thinking, if she ate a fruit of the Underworld then the voice wouldn't be able to use her anymore, she could tell everyone the truth, and she could be with Thanatos. Of course, there was the downside of her never leaving but it seemed like a small price to pay for the voice to be stopped.

She reached out to grab one of the fruit but felt someone slap her hand away. She looked around but there was no one near her.

_I'm not going to let the plan fail, _the voice came back.

_Leave me alone! _Melinda thought.

_No. The first part worked. Dionysus might be exiled from Olympus or even from being a god. That would leave eleven Olympians, _the voice told her.

_Then use him! Athena suspects that I'm not Melinda so I'm pretty much useless to you guys now, _Melinda snapped in her mind.

_You're leading Thanatos on, that's good. Pretty soon we can use him as well, the voice said. _

_What?! No! Thanatos doesn't have anything to do with this! _Melinda protested.

She heard the voice snicker.

_Don't tell me you actually like that son of a bitch, _the voice laughed.

Melinda didn't say anything but she felt her face turn red.

_Well then. Alright. I guess we won't use Thanatos. Please, just stick with the plan, _the voice said.

Melinda was surprised. The voice asked her to stick with the plan? She didn't expect that. In fact, she expected the voice to make her blackout again or do something even worse. She spent about an hour thinking about what happened. Then Thanatos went to her.

"Hey, how'd you get here?" he asked, one hand behind his body.

"I walked," Melinda had a confused look on her face.

"I know but you shouldn't be able to see here; it's too dark," Thanatos said.

"Oh, I'm used to darkness... I lived in a dark cave when I was little," Melinda quickly said.

Thanatos didn't question that. Instead he gave Melinda flowers. Suddenly, her worries went away.

"Aw, thank you," she said, smelling the flowers.

"Where shall we go my lady?" he asked.

"A place where there'll be only us two," she replied.

"This way, then," Thanatos grinned.

* * *

The two walked back to Styx. Melinda held the flowers and Thanatos held her. The two joked around about many things, but then Melinda gasped.

"What is it?" Thanatos asked.

Melinda was staring. Thanatos turned his head to be in the same angle. 100 yards away were three deities, Hades, Melinoe, and Athena. They seemed to be discussing something.

"Wonder how Athena got in here," Thanatos murmured.

"Let's go that way," Melinda said, pointing at the opposite direction of the three gods.

Thanatos thought that Melinda was only scared that Hades will do something to her for sneaking into the Underworld so he agreed. He picked her up and flew at a side to hide Melinda.

"Thanatos!" Hades yelled out when he saw the god of death "Come here!"

"In a moment?!" Thanatos yelled back.

"No! Now, it's important!"

Thanatos flew around a rock to drop Melinda off then flew to Hades.

Melinda sat watching the four deities talk about something which must have been really important. When Athena moved her head towards Melinda's direction, Melinda was pretty sure that the goddess of wisdom saw her. So she attempted to get off the rock and walk behind a tree. She was just in front of the tree when she heard "THERE!" She turned and saw that Melinoe said that and the four deities stared at Melinda.

_Uh-oh, _Melinda thought when she saw the deities' faces. Athena must have figured out that Melinda lied to Zeus and now she's telling Thanatos. The deities' faces told her that she's gonna be in a lot of trouble.


	10. Chapter 9

The four gods- Hades, Athena, Melinoe, and Thanatos- walked up to Melinda. She was too frightened to move or say anything.

_What's the worst that they can do anyway? _Melinda thought, trying to calm herself down, _Hades and Melinoe think I'm Macaria, Thanatos would obviously do anything to protect me... so only Athena's a problem. _

"It's no use anymore, we know," Athena told her.

_About what? There's too many things, _Melinda thought.

"Do you remember who you are?" Hades asked.

_Yes._

"No," Melinda said.

"Do you remember the Underworld at all?"

"No."

"Then if you had no clue who you were why did you lie?" Thanatos suddenly asked.

His question hit Melinda like a ton of bricks. She heard slight anger and sadness in his voice. But she didn't blame him.

_Tell them that you woke up one day in the middle of Greece, _the voice told her, _you soon found out that you're a goddess after you were attacked by a man and you zapped the bastard after he stabbed you and ichor poured out. You wanted to go to Olympus to figure out who you are but... Olympus's guardians didn't let you in because they didn't want orphans on Olympus. You lied so that you can go through Olympus and maybe hear something about who you were. _

Melinda's eyebrows furrowed.

_You already caused enough trouble, _she snapped in her mind, _It's your fault that I'm here. _

_Just say it so that you can get out of here, _the voice growled.

_It's a ridiculous excuse, _Melinda protested.

"Answer please?" Thanatos said.

_Hurry up so that you can continue our plan, _the voice snapped.

Melinda rolled her eyes and sighed. She then repeated what the voice told her but said it so that it was in first person.

"You could have just asked us on Olympus who you were," Athena told her.

"Um- I don't really trust Zeus that much..." Melinda said like she was trying to make herself believe that.

"Ok, well we could tell you who you are now," Athena said.

_If she says that you're Macaria, tell her that that's ridiculous,_ the voice told Melinda.

_Wouldn't it not make any sense since she's offering to tell me who I am but I throw out ideas? _Melinda asked.

_You're right... It would be suspicious... Fine, listen to her and I'll send a distraction. Then run to Olympus and continue you know what, _the voice commanded Melinda.

"Ok, who am I?" Melinda asked.

"You're Macaria, like how I said a million times before," Melinoe said.

Melinda nodded her head and tried her best to act surprised.

"Lord Hades!" to her relief she saw another god run to the five, this one looked a bit like Thanatos.

"We're kind of busy Hypnos," Hades said with annoyance.

"It's really important. There's uh,_ trouble,_ in Tartarus. You need to come quickly," Hypnos said.

"Fine," Hades snapped "Thanatos come, we have to deal with this" he then turned to Melinoe and Athena "Melinoe you can tell your sister about... all of it. And Athena thank you for telling us but we don't need your service anymore."

Athena bowed and disappeared.

"Come on Thanatos," Hades said, and the two gods walked away with Hypnos.

"Come on Maca, I have so much to tell you," Melinoe told Melinda.

* * *

The two were in Macaria's room. Melinda sat on the bed, her head resting against the lilac wall. Melinoe stood in the middle of the room, explaining to Melinda about how she's Macaria.

Melinda somewhat listened to Melinoe. But she mostly couldn't hear Melinoe over the sound of the voice cursing and telling her what to do next.

"Actually Melinoe, I'm kind of hungry... Would you mind?" Melinda suddenly said, interrupting Melinoe.

"Why not ask one of the spirits? They'll listen to you," Melinoe replied.

"Because you're my, uh, older sister."

"No. Get used to telling the spirits."

"Please?"

"But I still have so much to say!"

"Pretty please?"

"Fine," Melinoe growled. She turned around and walked out of the room.

_How am I supposed get out of here? _Melinda asked the voice.

_Teleport- oh, that's right you forgot how to. Here, let's practice. Just imagine... the beach near Athens. Imagine that you're staring at the water. Imagine that you're stepping on the hot sand. Imagine the sound of birds. Then imagine a straight path from this room to the beach. _

Melinda closed her eyes. She remembered the beach, she was there with Thanatos. She saw the clear sky and the water. She heard the waves and smelled the locals cooking food.

_Open your eyes idiot, _the voice growled.

Melinda did so and she was on the beach.

_At least you teleported on the first try... Now do the same but imagine some remote area on Olympus, _Gaea told her.

Melinda closed her eyes and imagined some tiny garden that she remembered from when she was little. However, when she appeared in it, a pretty woman surprised her by running up to her and hugging her.

"Macaria! You came back!" the woman said happily.

_Don't deny that you're Macaria. No one will actually believe Persephone that you're back. Just try to get out of here so that you can continue, _the voice told her.

_But won't Athena back her up? _Melinda asked.

_Athena had a small... detour. On the bright side there's only ten of the Olympians left, _the voice said.

Melinda still smiled to hide the fact that she felt really bad. Athena might have been the only one to help her out of this mess.

"Uh, yeah sure. I came back. But, actually, I need to go to the throne room," Melinda said.

"Let me walk you there," Persephone offered.

"No, no need. I'll come right back," Melinda chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll come back right here."

Persephone looked hesitant but finally said "Alright."

Melinda disappeared and teleported somewhere else, somewhere a lot more isolated.

* * *

Artemis was running around her room, looking everywhere. She just came back to Olympus for one day and someone steals her silver bow. She then realized that obviously the thief wouldn't leave it in her room so she went to the throne room to report the stolen item to her father.

But in the throne room she only saw a young girl with light brown hair leaving.

"Hey!" Artemis called out "Have you seen Lord Zeus?"

The girl turned to face Artemis. Her light blue eyes studied the goddess of the hunt.

"No, I just saw Ares leaving," the girl said.

_What would Ares be doing in the throne room by himself? He always comes late to the meetings and he's too busy being a... jerk to mortals and other Olympians so it's not just a visit, _Artemis thought.

"Do you know what he was doing here?" Artemis asked.

"I saw him placing something behind his throne. I have no clue what that was though," the girl said.

Artemis thanked her and ran up to Ares's throne out of curiosity. But soon her curiosity soon turned to anger.

"I should've known, that son of a bitc-" Artemis growled as she took out her bow.


	11. Chapter 10

Thanatos hoped that he would never have to go to Tartarus again. He only went once before but stood by the entrance to the pit all the time. The truth was that he feared the place and even the god. Hades may be the ruler of the Underworld but there were times when Tartarus had a mind of his own. Thanatos had no doubt that he's causing trouble.

"Oh shit," Hades murmured looking into the entrance ahead of him.

Thanatos glanced and saw that he will have a lot of work to do.

"How did this even happen?" Hades questioned.

"I heard a loud thud then more noise from here. I think I saw Poseidon fall into one of the stone walls... that's when all of the rocks fell. He caused a big commotion with our prisoners," Hypnos replied.

_What was Poseidon doing here? _Hades thought.

He and Thanatos stared at the rocks that now blocked the entrance.

"Well, I suppose that we have to clear the way," Hades finally said.

"Lord Hades, we're not actually going into Tartarus later, right?" Thanatos asked.

"That depends on where Poseidon landed," Hades replied "It's gonna be hard getting rid of these stones though. We have to be careful not to fall into Tartarus and make sure that no one escapes."

Thanatos wasn't in the mood to work but he didn't want to tell Hades that he didn't feel like keeping some of the worst monsters in Tartarus. He had a really long day, as it turned out Melinda- his crush, maybe even girlfriend after all they were supposed to go on a date- wasn't who she said she was. She claimed that she lost her memory but he didn't believe that. Melinda turned out to be really Macaria, Hades's lost daughter. If Thanatos told Hades that he wanted to take a break, the lord of the underworld would ask why. Then Thanatos would have to tell Hades about Macaria and him and Thanatos had no idea as to how Hades would react. Thanatos didn't want to tell anyone about him and Macaria, after all she was pretty suspicious and she lied about her identity for some unknown reason.

* * *

_Zeus is having a meeting today, _the voice told Macaria.

_So? It's not like I'll be a part of it, _Macaria told it.

_Sadly neither will Athena. And Dionysus. And Poseidon. And Ares,_ the voice laughed.

_You don't sound sad, _Macaria thought and sat on a rock. The voice laughed louder this time.

_Today will be a good day for us. And remember, Thanatos is near me right now. Try to do something other than what I say and your boyfriend can join me in Tartarus, _the voice said.

Macaria grit her teeth. That's why the voice was so interested in her relationship with Thanatos. To obviously use her. But she wasn't even sure if Thanatos wants her now. She saw on his face that he didn't believe her even a little bit. She really wanted to get out of this mess so that she could be with Thanatos.

* * *

Melinoe frantically searched every room in the Underworld. She couldn't believe that Macaria tricked her but she knew that she had to find her sister before their father does.

"Oh Hecate. Good thing you're here," Melinoe felt relieved when she saw the goddess of witchcraft who was reading some sort of a heavy book.

"You're good at finding things... and goddesses. I seem to have lost Macaria, so you know... help me find her," Melinoe said to Hecate.

Hecate looked up from her book.

"What do you mean you lost Macaria?" she asked.

"She, uh, must have tele- uh, I dunno, I just don't know where she is," Melinoe said carefully.

"Your father won't be pleased."

"I kind of figured that out already. Come on we have to find her," Melinoe walked up to Hecate.

"Alright. Wait here for a moment," Hecate said, flipping through her book.

"How can you be reading now?! I kind of have an emergency here," Melinoe snapped.

"Patience Mel," Hecate said, still looking through her book.

Melinoe stared at the strange object that Hecate was looking through. She knew what it was, a codex, but she had no idea as to how it will help in the finding of her sister. The codex wasn't even from Greece and it looked like it weighed more than her.

"Pass me the ink brush," Hecate murmured.

Melinoe quickly gave it to the goddess who began writing in her book.

"Seriously?" Melinoe asked impatiently.

Hecate looked at her.

"Remember the P word? Now shush," she said.

Hecate then began chanting a spell and the book magically flipped pages.

"She's on Olympus," Hecate said.

"How? She'd need to teleport- or Hermes! He must have taken her!" Melinoe concluded.

Hecate rolled her eyes since Melinoe was always like this, making conclusions out of no evidence. The goddess put down her book and disappeared. Melinoe looked on more time at Hecate's things, all from differen civilizations and countries. She then joined Hecate with teleporting to Olympus.

* * *

_That pesky goddess! _the voice snarled.

_You have a problem with every goddess, _Macaria thought.

_Melinoe's looking for you. And Hecate's helping, _the voice said.

_They won't even find me. I'm in the middle of nowhere, _Macaria snorted.

The voice growled.

_In case you haven't heard, Hecate is a goddess of witchcraft! She knows spells! Moron, _the voice growled.

_Great. She'll put a spell to shut you up, _Macaria thought.

_Remember smart-ass, Thanatos is still near me, _the voice said.

Macaria's heart raced at the sound of his name.

_Ok fine, where will I even go? _Macaria asked.

The voice was quiet for some time.

_Looks like you'll be a part of the meeting after all, _the voice said.

"According to my spell, Macaria should be here," Hecate motioned her hand in the direction of a rock.

"So what, she turned to stone or something?" Melinoe asked.

Hecate looked around.

"She might be near here," she finally said.

"Or... or she went to mom," Melinoe said.

"Alright. We can check there as well."

The two walked to Persephone's and Demeter's home while searching for Macaria on the way. It was hard given the fact that Zeus called a meeting and every Olympian was forced to go to it. Hecate wished that some minor god or goddess would get out of their home so that they can ask for help but Olympus seemed totally isolated.

"Melinoe! Hecate! What a surprise," Hecate suddenly heard Persephone say.

"Hey mom," Melinoe greeted her "We have a quick question. Did you see Macaria like and hour or two ago?"

"Yep. She said that she needed to go to the throne and that she'd come back here. It's taking her a long time there though," Persephone replied "I should've went with her."

Hecate and Melinoe looked at each other.

"Well, we're going there now. We really need to see Macaria now," Hecate said.

"Then you guys should hurry up. She might be coming home. I would come too, but you know Demeter," Persephone said.

Melinoe and Hecate turned around and ran to Olympus's throne room. They burst into the room not knowing that there was a meeting.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Zeus boomed.

"I'm sorry Lord Zeus, but we're looking for Macaria," Hecate said.

"It's really important," Melinoe added.

"We are in the middle of something," Zeus growled.

"Wow, this room seems to be smaller than how it used to look," Melinoe said, noticing that some of the Olympians were missing.

"Are you both leaving yet?" Zeus growled.

Melinoe studied all of the Olympians' faces, ignoring Zeus. They all seemed sad and... scared? She then saw Demeter who was the only one with her whole body, including face, covered.

"Demeter you probably saw Macaria in the throne room and earlier today," Melinoe said.

Demeter shook her head.

"MELINOE!" Zeus snapped "We have a very important meeting that you minor gods shouldn't even know about! Get out of here before I send you to Tartarus!"

Melinoe looked at Zeus then Hecate.

"You have no power there," Melinoe said.

Zeus got up and Hecate immediately grabbed Melinoe's shoulder.

"Maybe we should leave now, Macaria's not here Mel," she said.

Melinoe stared at Hecate. She couldn't believe that Hecate gave up so easily.

"Now please leave," Zeus growled.

Melinoe clenched her fists.

"Fine," she said then muttered "Asshole."

"Melinoe!" Hecate said surprised and pulled the goddess of ghosts out of the throne room.

Demeter abruptly got up and tried to remove her veil but instead just stood in the same position.

"Demeter, now you're gonna cause problems?" Zeus growled.

She made some sort of a weird, squeaking voice then sat on her throne and lowered her head.

"What's wrong Demeter?" Hera asked.

Demeter just shook her head and looked away.

* * *

**Thanatos's P.O.V.**

Moving all of the rocks was taking way too long. Even Hades's powers were limited because of the monsters in Tartarus.

Basically Hades and I were supposed to move the rocks while Hypnos put the monsters to sleep. Lot of good that did. Hypnos has the attention span of a bug. Thanks to him Sisyphus almost got out and getting his soul to the Underworld the first time (or first few times) was a hassle. This ended in Hades moving the rocks, me keeping the monsters in their place, and Hypnos taking a nap- like always.

I honestly tried my best to keep everything in Tartarus, but it was hard. Macaria was still in my mind. Despite all that happened I still want her. Maybe she had a good reason for lying? Yeah, probably. We'll get through this, me and her together.

I should've been paying attention. I kept on thinking about Macaria and her cute smile and her pretty face and her soft hands... Just then something grabbed me.

"Thanatos! Duck for a second!" Hades commanded me... I think. I don't really remember because he tried to attack whatever grabbed me. But I was kind of in the way.

And that's the short tale of how I ended up in Tartarus. What's worse is that I was greeted by a bitch.

"How adorable! Macaria was just thinking about you too!" Gaea came up to me with a cruel smile.

"Gaea- wait really? She was?" I said, thinking about Macaria again.

Gaea laughed evilly.

"Don't worry. You'll see her again soon... right after Macaria helps me get what I want," she said.


	12. Chapter 11

_I'm so glad that you look more like Persephone and Demeter_, the voice told Macaria who felt like she was going to be sick.

_Yep, yay for that, _Macaria thought sarcastically.

_See how stupid they are? They honestly thought that you were Demeter! _the voice added.

_Yeah, just barely, _Macaria murmured.

_Now if we get rid of Melinoe and Hecate then this all will be easier. _

_No, come on! Don't take them, _Macaria pleaded.

_They're in the way, just like Thanatos was, _the voice pointed out.

Suddenly, Macaria's heart felt heavier.

_What do you mean Thanatos was in the way? _she asked.

_Did I forget to say this? Oh yes, I forgot. Oops. Thanatos and Hades tried to stop us blah, blah, blah... long story short, Thanatos walked a bit too close to my home... _the voice said then yelled out _AND SNAP! Right into my little trap!_

Macaria flinched at the last part.

_What'd you do to him? _she asked.

_Oh... that doesn't matter now dear... but it surely keep you in line from now on. I really don't like that you tried to say something during that meeting, _the voice said.

Macaria paled. What happened to Thanatos?

* * *

Hades stared at the entrance to Tartarus after Thanatos was pulled in. He was thinking about what to do to get Thanatos back.

"Hypnos!" Hades walked up to the sleeping Hypnos.

"Hey! Wake up!" Hades yelled a bit more.

"Huh? What happened?" Hypnos asked drowsily.

"Thanatos got pulled into Tartarus. Go get Cerberus," Hades said.

"My lord, are you actually thinking of going into Tartarus?" Hypnos asked.

Hades stared back at the entrance "I have to. If Poseidon _and _Thanatos are in there then how else will they get out?"

Hypnos didn't look happy about the idea but went to go get Cerberus. The three headed dog happily bounced around until it got to the entrance. It sniffed it then pulled its head back and began whining as if Tartarus were the last place it wanted to go.

"Just a few meters," Hades promised the dog which finally got it to start digging another entrance to the pit while keeping the prisoners from escaping.

* * *

Melinoe and Hecate were still walking around Olympus looking for Macaria.

"Why didn't you take your magical book here? Would've saved us some time," Melinoe complained.

"It's too heavy. Not only that but it might get destroyed in the light," Hecate replied.

"So? We're looking for freaking Macaria and she could be anywhere."

"Well, we have it narrowed down to just Olympus."

"Yeah, she could always go somewhere else, genius."

Hecate was now slightly annoyed.

"Fine. Watch out for any Olympians, I'll cast a spell until we finally find her," she finally said.

Melinoe nodded and began watching out for Olympians as Hecate murmured some spell. Suddenly the sky turned a light shade of purple.

"Ok, now no one can get out of Olympus," she told Melinoe.

"That looks a bit suspicious," Melinoe said, pointing at the purple sky.

Hecate just snapped her fingers and the sky turned back to blue "There. Now your sister..."

"Their meeting must be over by now. Maybe now we can ask Demeter?" Melinoe suggested.

"There was something strange about her though... I think that when she got up she wanted to say something to us," Hecate said.

"Who? Demeter?" Melinoe snorted "Believe me, if Demeter wants to say something to just one god everyone will hear her. She talks so-o loudly."

"She seemed pretty quiet right now."

"Because if she has nothing to say she doesn't say anything... obviously."

Hecate thought a little bit more about Demeter's strange behavior but said nothing and went on to look for Macaria.

* * *

Macaria sneaked behind houses after getting rid of her cover. She figured that maybe she can get out of Olympus and go down to Tartarus. Teleporting didn't work for some strange reason so instead she planned on walking off Olympus. She saw Melinoe and Hecate once but quickly hid so that they wouldn't see her.

Just then the voice spoke again.

_We're coming to Olympus today, not like you can leave anyway, _it said.

_What? Why? _Macaria asked.

_Thank Hecate for that. Or better yet, the fact that she's looking for you, _the voice replied.

_Why are you coming to Olympus today? It's, uh, a bit too early, don't you think? _Macaria thought. But she really was hoping that her time wouldn't run out this quickly so that she could get someone to help her.

_Today's a perfect day. Not only that, but Hecate casted the perfect spell to keep you up there for a while. It's the advantage that we've been waiting for, _the voice said.

_If I do this, _Macaria sighed _Will I at least be able to see Thanatos? _

The voice was quiet for a long time. Finally it said, _Fine. We'll bring him to Olympus. Now get going with it._

Macaria loudly sighed. This was the last thing that she wanted to do but she knew that there was simply no way out. She walked back to Olympus's throne room where she saw Zeus all by himself.

She took a deep breath and walked up to the god of Olympus.


	13. Chapter 12

Macaria stared at Olympus from a hill. She felt guilty and angry. There was fire and horrible cries coming from the great city.

She knew that this was all her fault.

Kronos had the right tools to take over Olympus again. She- Macaria- was the main one. Gaea, Hyperion, Atlas and the rest of Kronos's accomplices had a perfect way to keep her in line.

_Get over here, _the voice growled.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't want to listen to the voice anymore and she was pretty sure that the voice will throw her to Tartarus since she's useless to it now. But now that there was no one left to help her she knew that there was no point in hiding. The voice was keeping a closer eye on her.

She walked over to the throne room in which the source of the voice sat proudly on one of the thrones.

"What do you want now Gaea?" Macaria asked.

Gaea, who was sitting in Artemis's throne, evilly smiled at Macaria.

"Oh not much dear..." she said in a sweet voice but then added harshly "as you may remember, we have one more king to get rid of."

Macaria stared at her.

"I thought you said that dad walked into Tartarus," she said.

"Yes, but he went with that dumb dog. That's the only thing keeping him alive, I'm surprised that the dumb mutt hasn't run from Typhon again," Gaea grumbled.

The news calmed Macaria down a bit.

"Don't just stand there! We need another bait!" Gaea yelled out.

Macaria turned around and began walking towards the door but before she could Gaea added "And don't think about not finishing this. Kronus has worked too hard for it all to stop now."

* * *

Macaria's heart rapidly beat as she walked through the Underworld. The last few hours flashed before her eyes:

_"I'm glad that the wind king sent you here," Zeus smiled._

_Macaria was lying on her stomach on his bed. _

_Zeus walked up to Macaria and sat by her. _

_"Oh, yeah. Wind god," Macaria murmured. _

_"Are you feeling all right Melinda?" Zeus asked._

_Macaria was still able to hear Gaea's evil voice whispering in her ear. Now that Zeus asked her to go to his bedroom she felt even more queasy. _

_"Yeah. Totally fine," Macaria quickly said. _

_Zeus began stroking her cheek. _

Macaria suddenly shuddered and was brought back to reality. She cut through the castle and walked at least another few miles before getting to Tartarus.

"Dad?" she asked into the pit. Her voice echoed but there was no reply.

Macaria walked into Tartarus. However, the hole was empty.

"Dad?" she called out again.

Once again there was no reply. She walked a little bit more until she almost tripped over something.

"Oh!" she looked down then added "Oh, oh dear, I'm so sorry..."

Poseidon, god of seas, was lying near a cavern wall. He looked really hurt. He was still bleeding ichor.

"A-are you ok?" Macaria asked.

Poseidon didn't say anything.

"Right," Macaria muttered. She attempted to try to heal Poseidon. But as soon as she kneeled by him she felt a terrible pain in her arm.

_Leave him. You have more important things to do, _Gaea snapped.

Macaria tried to reach out in Poseidon't direction but she felt as if an invisible knife was stabbing her hand.

_Ok, ok! You can stop! _Macaria thought.

She got up and muttered "I'm so sorry" to Poseidon then turned to find Hades.

After walking past several different and empty torture areas until she got to her father who appeared to be sleeping. Macaria immediately ran up to him.

"Dad," she said, shaking him to wake him up.

After minutes the lord of the dead opened his eyes and looked around confused.

"Wha? Where am I...? Maca..." he said sleepily.

"Dad, you need to come to Olympus," Macaria said.

Hades rubbed his eyes "Why? Is there another meeting?"

"No-uh yes. And Zeus said that it's important," Macaria quickly said.

"Can't he wait with his ridiculous crap?" Hades asked.

"No, it's urgent. Something about... some guy that didn't listen to him or something," Macaria said.

"Fine," Hades sighed "I'm going then. Did your sister show you around?"

"Yeah."

Hades then disappeared.

Macaria sat on the rocks feeling really bad now. She sent her father to go against Kronus without any armor or weapon. Just then a memory flashed again:

_"That's great" Zeus whispered in her ear. _

_Macaria sat on his bed shivering. Gaea told her exactly what to say._

_"You know," she said "I've been thinking about your offer... maybe we can work something out."_

_A smile came on Zeus's face. Macaria couldn't believe that he was so stupid. _

_"I'll allow it if... if you get rid of Olympus's defense," she suggested. _

_"Why? Don't you like that Olympus is defended so well?" Zeus asked. _

_"Sure, sure... but come on. Who'd attack with such a powerful ruler as Zeus in charge? I'd understand if Poseidon was attacked or Hades, but Zeus?" _

_Zeus seemed to consider this "I'll get what I want?"_

_"Oh yes."_

_"Alright then."_

_GET OVER HERE! _a voice broke in.

"Huh?" Macaria asked.

_Get. Over. Here. _Gaea snarled.

_Why? _

_Because we need our other bait._

_No. It's bad enough that I got Zeus to get rid of Olympus's defense and told my dad to go there, _Macaria thought.

_You stupid child... Zeus's arrogance is the reason for this. And you better get your ass here quickly, Thanatos is right here, _Gaea growled.

Macaria's heart raced. Was Thanatos ok? Gaea wouldn't hurt him... would she?

_Oh yes I would, _Gaea said and Macaria had a feeling that she was smirking.

_Ok, I'm coming, just please don't hurt Thanatos... or dad or anyone else, _Macaria quickly thought.

* * *

Hades walked through Olympus which was different from how it usually was. Usually Olympus was annoying and happy but now it was silent. Some of the buildings were destroyed and there was no one in sight.

"What the fu-?" Hades said to himself.

He walked to the throne room unsure of what was happening.

"Wha-?" Hades asked as he saw the room.

In it was Kronos holding Macaria by the hand and Thanatos who was tied up in a corner. Macaria had her head down and seemed almost... ashamed of something.

"How did you get out of Tartarus?!" Hades demanded.

Kronos laughed at Hades and began playing with Macaria's hair.

"Hello to you too, Hades," he said.

Hades gritted his teeth "Let Macaria go."

"She likes being near me. Hasn't objected once," Kronos said calmly.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" Hades roared.

"Hey come on now," Kronos said slowly "I'm being calm with you."

"Son of a bitch."

"Just because I'm feeling nice Hades, despite you being such a pain in the ass... I'll let Macaria go. Under one condition," Kronos smiled evilly.

_Don't agree, _Macaria hoped that her eyes looked pleading.

Hades's palm filled with dark energy.

"Ohh," Kronos chuckled "Are we really doing this game now? All right" he snapped his finger and Atlas, Hyperion, Kampe, Prometheus, and Asia went into the throne room.

"Well Hades? What about this? Ready to take my deal?" Kronos asked.

_No, _Macaria thought.

"Come at me," Hades snarled at the five immortals that just came in.

Kronos frowned. Hades wasn't supposed to try to fight with them.

"Fine, I was really hoping it wouldn't have to come to this..." Kronos said and took out his scythe. Kampe began giggling.

"What are you gonna do? Reap crops?" Hades asked.

"Would be great if I did, wouldn't t be? But no. You see, if you don't take my generous offer then this little girl-" Kronos put the blade next to Macaria's head "this poor little girl will become my next dinner. Hey wait a minute here! Isn't she your daughter?"

Hades clenched his jaw.

"Fine what is it?" he snapped.

Kronos smiled evilly to which Macaria felt tears coming to her eyes. She felt even queasier and guiltier now.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for updating so late. I had a really busy week and I didn't have that much time to type the story on the computer. This is the second to last chapter though. The story will end next week and will be published at a more convenient time. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Warning: this chapter contains violence**

Macaria couldn't believe how easy it was for Kronos to control everyone. And the only thing that he needed was her.

"Say good-bye to Tartarus," Hyperion grinned evilly.

Macaria sighed "Are you really gonna put everyone in there?" she asked.

"Oh please. Don't tell me that you'll miss your idiotic family."

"They're your family too," Macaria softly pointed out.

Hyperion just laughed at that "Oh please, they shouldn't even be here."

* * *

"Gaea," Macaria ran up to the cruel Earth Goddess.

"What do you want child?" Gaea asked.

"I- Where's Thanatos? You promised that I would get to see him," Macaria said.

"You actually believed that?!" Gaea laughed.

Macaria whinced.

"He's already in Tartarus. No way that we're gonna let anyone get out of there," Gaea snapped.

"Fine then," Macaria muttered.

She turned around to leave the room to which Gaea snarled "You better not be going where I think you're going."

"Why not? You don't need me anymore."

"Oh don't worry, we have one more use for you."

"Joy," Macaria grumbled and disappeared.

Gaea stared at the spot where Macaria has just disappeared from. She then called Prometheus.

"What is it my lady?" Prometheus asked with a sly smile as if he were plotting something.

"Go follow our little prisoner, she's probably in Tartarus as we speak."

"Why would she go there? She's not that stupid, is she?"

"Just go and find her, I'm pretty sure that she's planning something. Keep her away from Thanatos."

* * *

Macaria stared at the large entrance to a pit. Gaea was right, she was planning to go into Tartarus. She put a cloak over her head and walked into the pit. There were the different gods and goddesses, forced to do horrible punishments that the Titans made up. She lowered her head and tried to walk away from the deities,hoping that none of them notice her. She still peeked once in a while to see if Thanatos was anywhere in sight, but unfortunately, he wasn't.

She walked to one of the few buildings in the whole pit. In it she recognized a room from what seemed so long ago.

"You're still alive," Macaria murmured, picking up the case with a blue butterfly in it.

The butterfly flew around as if it were excited to see Macaria. Macaria opened its cage to free it. The butterfly flew towards the door but then flew around Macaria and sat on her hand.

"Go, you're free now," Macaria said bitterly, thinking _Unlike me._

She moved her hand a little bit to scare the creature away but it rested on her hand. Then it flew in front of her face and flew back to the door, but waited right in front of it.

"The door's open!" Macaria exclaimed.

The butterfly didn't fly out.

"Argh!" Macaria yelled out and walked up to it. When she did, the creature flew into a hallway then waited again.

"The exit is there!" Macaria pointed to the opposite direction.

The butterfly was still elevating in the same area. Macaria rolled her eyes and walked up to it which caused it to fly away then wait for her again.

"Oh, you want to show me something," Macaria murmured, following the blue insect.

The butterfly brought her to a closed door which Macaria tried to open but couldn't.

"What's in there?" she asked.

"You don't want to know," she heard an eerie voice from behind her.

"Prometheus!" Macaria gasped as she turned around and saw him smirking.

"You won't like what's in there," he added.

"Did you follow me here?"

"I was just in the area."

"Can you please open the door?" Macaria begged.

"Umm... No. I'm warning you about what's in there Macaria. You should be following my advise," Prometheus warned her.

"Can you tell me what's there at least?"

"You won't like it."

Macaria turned around to the door. She wasn't gonna listen to Prometheus or Gaea or Kronos again. This was a start of her being rebellious to them.

She shook the door and kicked it but nothing worked.

"OPEN YOU PIECE OF SHI-!" Macaria began yelling out but couldn't finish because she heard someone from in the room almost whispering her name.

"Huh? Who's there?" she asked.

"Macaria, I'm telling you. Don't open the door and don't talk to the room," Prometheus growled but Macaria just ignored him.

"Who's there?" she asked again.

The butterfly sat on Macaria's nose. She ignored it, trying to talk to the being in the room that Prometheus apparently found necessary to hide from her.

"Is it Thanatos?" she finally asked.

"No! It's not! Stop it," Prometheus yelled at her.

"It is!" Macaria gasped "Thanatos I'm right here!"

Just then, Prometheus took out his knife. He was thinking about the angle at which he could slit Macaria's throat so that she could shut up. He began running towards her but then the butterfly nervously fluttered its wings and flew to the right.

"Huh?" Macaria turned to the right and followed the creature, just seconds before Prometheus hit the door. His armor cut a bit of the wood and his weight moved the door slightly.

Macaria walked in to find that she was correct.

"Thanatos!" she cried at the bloodied god of non-violent death. She ran up to him to try to help him up.

"Macaria?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm here," Macaria felt tears rushing to her eyes "I'm here. You're gonna be fine."

"You helped, helped them," Thanatos said, breathing heavily.

"I swear that I didn't want to! I never would have but- but they lied and forced me to. I would have never done this," Macaria sniffled.

Thanatos wiped a tear off her cheek "I-I believe you."

Macaria laid her hand on Thanatos's hand.

"H-here. You're gonna be ok," she said, feeling weak and dizzy. She began tending his wounds.

Prometheus walked away from the door, the world spinning for him for a few seconds. When everything went back to normal, he saw Macaria tending Thanatos.

"I warned you," he growled, grabbing his weapon to scare Macaria.

Macaria got up from Thanatos's side.

"I'm, I'm not scared of you," she said.

"Oh please. If you weren't you wouldn't be in this mess now. And you wouldn't have run from my knife earlier," Prometheus sneered.

Macaria thought about how earlier that day her father allowed Kronos to take him so that Kronos wouldn't hurt her. She copied the 'energy in my hand' and attacked Prometheus with it, who dodged it easily.

"You're not a fighter, you're a chick," Prometheus said.

Macaria ignored him and tried the same thing as she did before which Prometheus dodged again.

"Boo," Prometheus grinned.

He then proceeded to attack Macaria, which she dodged.

"You suck," she said.

"I'm just being nice," he shrugged.

He attempted got closer to her and attempted to jab her but she used this as an advantage to throwing the energy at him again.

Prometheus stepped back a bit but wasn't hurt that much.

"Now watch a true warrior," he said, lighting his palm with fire which Macaria found weird since he had no powers. But then again, he could have just stolen them from one of the gods.

Prometheus saw where Macaria was and was just about to pitch the fire when something blue covered his view.

"FU*K!" he yelled out, missing Macaria and creating a giant hole in the wall and pieces of stone.

Macaria picked up one of the stone and proceeded to attack Prometheus. She had no idea of what she was doing, she just attacked him.

Finally, when she got tired, she sat by Thanatos. The blue butterfly sat on her hand and fluttered its wings. Macaria heard the yells of the gods and decided that it was time to lead a jailbreak.

* * *

Ten years later, a woman was sitting on a beautiful hill. Flowers were blooming all around her. She stared at the field remembering the past ten years of when she got the courage to help the gods after seeing someone important in a state of almost death.

"Mommy!" a little child with black hair and the woman's blue eyes ran up to her.

The woman picked up the child and hugged it. Another figure walked up to the two, the woman's husband.

"I was running for the past hour. Someone had too much sugar today," the man said. The child giggled.

"What's there mommy?" the child asked its mother, pointing at the field that the woman stared at.

"There was a really important battle, sweetie," the woman said.

"Yes," Thanatos agreed "It's the one from the war which we won thanks to your mother."

"Mom was fighting?" the child asked, laughing.

"Not exactly. But I helped daddy right after the bad guys beat him up," the woman said.

"How did that help win the war?" the child stared at its parents.

"Let's just say that thanks to me, all the other gods were freed. There are some pros to being a god of death," the man said.

"And a goddess," the woman added.

The child began clapping and laughing "Mommy and daddy are heroes!"

The woman and man stared at each other.

"That's right," the man finally said "Why don't you go and hide again? I'll be it this time."

"Ok daddy!" the child exclaimed and ran off the hill.

The man turned to the woman when the child was out of sight.

"Zeus_ finally_ dropped the subject," the man told her.

"That's good," the woman sighed "I really don't want, you know, for _everyone_ to know about that."

"Don't worry, I highly doubt that you-know-who will find out about this," the man said, looking to make sure that his child is no where near.

"I still can't believe that he wanted to punish you for all this. It wasn't your fault, they forced you," the man added.

"I still fell for it," the woman shrugged.

"But in the end you helped save his royal ass despite the $$hole that he is."

"Despite the royal $$hole that he is," the woman smiled.

"I still can't believe that Hades opposed Zeus like that. No one ever has done that."

"Well, you know daddy. He won't let anything happen to me. I'm special."

"Didn't he punish you?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no. Yes, Zeus tried to punish me and dad walked in saying that I'm his daughter and only he can punish me. But all that happened was that he told me that he didn't believe I did anything wrong."

"Good. I'm glad that it's all over now."

"Yep, Kronos's evil plan. Use me to get Olympus."

"Daddy! Are you even looking?!" the child asked.

"Oh yeah! You're making your location to obvious!" the man yelled.

He looked at the woman and she smiled at him. Then they both kissed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading my story. This is the last chapter, the story was meant to be only for summer but it kind of stretched longer than that. Thank you to everyone who has commented, macariadaughterofhades, doukissa, fanfictionfanatic18, Hazel, and the guest. **


End file.
